Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * Aunt May * Richard Parker * Mary Parker Adversaries: * Red Skull (Schmidt) ** Sandor ** Finisher ** Ahab * Red Skull (Malik) Other Characters: * Harry Osborn * Gwen Stacy * Ben Parker * Fantastic Four ** Mr. Fantastic ** Thing ** Human Torch Locations: * New York City ** Aunt May's House ** Baxter Building * Algeria Items: * Spider-Man's Web-Shooters Vehicles: * Unnamed Prototype jet | StoryTitle2 = A Day at the Daily Bugle | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Larry Lieber | Inker2_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = A Pin-Up of the Bugle office featuring J. Jonah Jameson, Joe Robertson, Ned Leeds, and Betty Brant. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * J. Jonah Jameson * Joe Robertson * Ned Leeds * Betty Brant | StoryTitle3 = Peter Parker, The Super Sports Star | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Larry Lieber | Inker3_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A two page spread of Peter Parker day dreaming about using his spider-powers in a number of different sports. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Peter Parker | StoryTitle4 = Where It's At! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Larry Lieber | Inker4_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A map of Manhattan, showing where the regular places featured in Amazing Spider-Man are located. Places include: Peter Parker and Harry Osborn's apartment, The Daily Bugle, Aunt May's house, Empire State University, and the Coffee Bean. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Peter Parker * Harry Osborn * J. Jonah Jameson * May Parker * Gwen Stacy * Mary Jane Watson | StoryTitle5 = This is Spidey As We Know Him But -- | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Larry Lieber | Inker5_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Drawings of Spider-Man that are in parody of various Sunday funny strips, including Dick Tracy, Micky Mouse, Superman, Archie and Charlie Brown. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Spider-Man | StoryTitle6 = There We Go-A-Plotting! | Writer6_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler6_1 = Larry Lieber | Inker6_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Artie Simek | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Stan Lee, Larry Lieber and John Romita are stuck for ideas for an upcoming issue of Amazing Spider-Man. They come up with a concept about Aunt May hiring a house maid who turns out to be Dr. Doom in disguise. They all agree on what should happen in the story, but right when they're about to put it to paper, Roy Thomas enters the room and tells them his latest Avengers story: About how the Avengers hire a house maid who turns out to be Dr. Doom. With Thomas beating them to the punch, they decide to start all over again with a new story idea. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Stan Lee * Larry Lieber * John Romita Sr. * Roy Thomas | Notes = * It's worth to note that this story does not clearly differentiate between the two men who operated as the Red Skull. As Johann Schmidt, the original Red Skull could not have been operating in Algeria during the 1950's because he was in suspended animation well into the modern age much like his rival Captain America. It was later retconned that this was the Communist Red Skull, Albert Malik, who operated as the Skull during the 1950's for Communist forces during that time when the original Red Skull was in suspended animation. * In the 6th story, in the very first panel, you can see 8 glasses scattered across the room. * credits for Story 1: ** Phantasmagorically produced by: Smilin' Stan Lee and Larrupin' Larry Lieber ** Embellished by: Mickey Demeo ** Lettered by: Artie Simek ** Jazzy Johnny Romita, Chaotic Consultant * credits for Story 6: ** No credits for this one 'cause nobody would take the blame! | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}